Uη Αяmα Ðε Đoblε Filo
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Por mucho tiempo se dijo que los Sentimientos eran más que solo eso, eran armas y escudos que guerreros Samuráis utilizaban a su favor para destruir a sus enemigos sin piedad. Kai Hiwatari, el general de un grupo de excelentes samuráis es utilizado por su abuelo para atacar una aldea de campesinos. Una mentira, una joven sobreviviente y una oportunidad para reparar su error
1. Error de Ser

_[Fan-Fic]_

**Uη Αяmα Đε Đσblε Filo**

—•**Kai x Mariah****•****—**

**Summary: UA. **_Por mucho tiempo se dijo que los Sentimientos eran más que solo eso, eran armas y escudos que guerreros Samuráis utilizaban a su favor para destruir a sus enemigos sin piedad. Kai Hiwatari, el general de un grupo de excelentes samuráis es utilizado por su abuelo -cuyo nombre muchos desconocen- a atacar una aldea de campesinos por posible conspiración. Una mentira, una joven sobreviviente y una oportunidad para reparar su error_

**Advertencias: **_Lenguaje Fuerte/Violencia Explícita/Temas Adultos/Posible Lemon_

**Parejas Secundarias:**_ Tyson & Hilary / Kenny x Dizzi / Max x Emily / (Más tarde parejas para Ray) _

•

—•—

**..**

—Uno—

**El Error De Ser**

Los pétalos de cerezo sobrevivientes de la gran victoria de la noche pasada caían con lentitud por los campos de aquella resistencia calcinada, una que había sido una amenaza para el mandamás de todo su donde un peli blanco y otros cuatro chicos a su alrededor comían tranquilamente arroz y pescado

—Ha… Como me encantan los días como estos—decía un chico de cabellos oscuros azulados—Comida, dinero y una nueva misión esperando—. Tragó un poco de agua y siguió devorando el arroz blanco de su plato

—Deja de comer así Tyson—regañó un chico de estatura pequeña y cabello castaño—O terminarás ahogándote

—De nuevo… —interrumpió un rubio riendo, recordando la última vez que Tyson acabo con un pavo y un hueso casi le quita la vida y la posibilidad de seguir comiendo

—Muy graciosos—murmuró Tyson con ironía quitándole su segundo pescado a Max, para el rubio eso no fue nada divertido. Pero para Tyson tampoco, por poco se quedo sin el postre ese día

— ¡Oye!—reclamó el chico de ojos azules

—Cierren la boca—ordenó el general de aquel grupo sin dejar de comer tratando de aguantar las ganas de estrangular a esos tres

—Tranquilízate Kai… deja que se diviertan, han hecho su mejor esfuerzo en la última misión—, le mencionó otro chico de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos tomando un té, sentado a un lado de Max—Admite que se lo han ganado…

—Sí, incluso el Jefe—manifestó Tyson riendo

—…Ja—rio Kenny con sarcasmo, sabía que a Tyson le encantaba molestarlo, pero para todo había límites

—Vamos Jefe, no te molestes—; interrumpió Max un poco nervioso acariciando la melena castaña, si no lo hacía esa conversación acabaría con una pelea verbal en la que Tyson no tendría oportunidad. Y como siempre recurriría a la violencia

—Kenny, creo que ya conoces a Tyson lo suficiente como para saber que sus bromas en ocasiones tienen de gracia lo que Kai tiene de amable—dijo Ray divertido por aquella afirmación y por la expresión del peliblanco

Kai cerró los ojos un poco fulminando a Ray con la mirada, aunque eso para el chico pelinegro no era gran cosa ya que siempre lo hacía cuando él o Tyson hablaban de su forma de ser

—Supongo que tienen razón—murmuró Kenny calmándose. Ya le pediría al Sir Dickenson que mandará a Tyson a una biblioteca con una cadena en el cuello

—Lo siento Jefe—expuso Tyson dejando en paz el pescado de Max, o lo que quedaba del pobre; si no lo hacía en esos momentos seguramente el rubio y Ray tendrían otro motivo para estarlo molestando todo el camino de regreso—Ya sabes que a mí me fascina jugar.

—Eso es genial Tyson, pero creo que deberías encontrar formas menos fastidiosas de diversión—Le sugirió Max tomando agua

—Tengo algo mejor…—interrumpió otra voz, una femenina— ¿Por qué no mejor buscamos otro lugar más adecuado para disfrutar de nuestro desayuno?

—Dizzi—dijo Kenny un poco sorprendido, por un momento creyó que ella no estaba ahí.

Y atrás de ellos había una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos en frente de ellos. El cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y su uniforme era casi igual que el de los demás

—Por favor Dizzi, déjanos comer a gusto—replicó Tyson antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con un cucharón de madera que terminó por romperse

— ¡Auch!—articularon los otros tres que estaban sentados junto al chico usando sus muecas de dolor como si el dolor se hubiera trasmitido a ellos también a través de Tyson

— ¿Quién diablos crees que cocinó todo esto insensible? Los cuatro son iguales…—tomó un cuchillo alarmando graciosamente a los jóvenes

—Ba-baja eso Dizzi—pidió Max poniendo sus manos en frente de su cuerpo

—Siempre que sale el sol después de una pelea o antes vienen a mí y dicen "Tenemos hambre danos algo de comer"—acercó el filo a la cara de Ray—Y nunca me dicen "Dizzi ¿Qué deseas de comer?" ¡No! Bola de mantenidos, soy parte de este equipo y por todos los demonios ¡Quiero ser tratada como tal! ¡¿Entendieron?!

Todos movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente con respiraciones agitadas. Dizzi daba miedo cuando se enfadaba

—Dizzi, baja ese cuchillo ahora—, ordenó Kai cerrando los ojos, parecía que mientras estuviera con ellos nunca estaría en paz y era más que claro que tampoco la tendría después de muerto

—Como te odio—murmuró Dizzi haciendo lo que Kai le había pedido con amabilidad, si eso era amabilidad ya que si hubiera querido, le hubiera lanzado una roca o algo peor para obligarla a calmarse

—Perdónanos Dizzi—dijo Ray—No sabíamos que te sintieras así…

—Ahora ya lo saben—espetó ella retirándose aun molesta

—Yo ya les había dicho—les recordó un frustrado Max con los ojos entrecerrados

—Gracias Max—exclamó Tyson con ironía

Para Kai todo aquello era un show del que ya estaba harto, aun no entendía como Sir Dickenson lo había obligado a formar ese desquiciante equipo. Un payaso, un tipo con problemas junto con una novia gritona, y dos más normales que estaban en proceso de ser los futuros sucesores de Tyson en el mundo de la estupidez

—Levanten todo y quemen lo que falta. Nos vamos en cinco minutos—avisó el peliblanco parándose de su lugar. Sacudió su pantalón y dejó solos al resto

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba por aquel suelo cubierto de la sangre de sus enemigos vio algunas cosas poco comunes en los lugares ates atacados

—Deberías tomarte todo esto con calma Kai—habló una voz atrás suyo. Era Ray, el que no le hacía enfurecer tan a menudo

—No molestes—, gruñó Kai con el estómago revuelto por escuchar tanta bobería a plenas horas de la mañana. Se acercó a un enorme establo calcinado con las puertas entrecerradas con un gran tronco abajo partido en dos

— Sé que pueden ser desquiciantes, pero…

—Te dije que no molestarás—; miró a Ray con furia. Regreso la vista hacia el interior del lugar, esto no podía creerlo— Y ven a ver esto…

—Dios mío—murmuró el joven de ojos amarillos horrorizado ¿Qué habían hecho?

.

.

.

El Castillo Hiwatari se encontraba situado en las montañas de "**Drako No Rimbo**", un lugar que ninguno encontraba y vivía para decirlo; al menos no alguien que no fuese residente. El chillido de las puertas de madera abriéndose hizo eco en aquella habitación alumbrada por velas y cubierta por finas cortitas de vino oscuro

—Señor… el objetivo fue destruido—informó un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules a un hombre mucho más viejo que el castillo mismo pero más malvado que cualquier tirano conocido por esos rumbos

—Muy bien Tala, dile a Boris que prepare un banquete para los chicos… mi nieto lo ha hecho muy bien… —tomó una copa y una botella—Ese era el penúltimo… solo uno más y todo estaba bajo mi poder.

Tala arqueó una ceja, hizo una reverencia y dijo: "Como usted diga"

Como entró, salió del lugar con una mirada confusa y perdida. Cerró sus manos con fuerza y las abrió rápidamente cuando vio al nieto del hombre en la habitación. Estaba hirviendo en furia, curiosamente siempre pensaba que necesitaba lentes para ver alguna emoción en él

Ahora que notaba algo más que los ojos de Kai, puso ver bien su ropa, cubierta de sangre y cenizas; sus manos entierradas y sus pies cubiertos de lodo. Podía jurar que el menor de los Hiwatari no lo veía a él sino a la puerta que estaba atrás suyo

« ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ».Se pregunto el peli rojo cuando escucho el portazo

.

.

—Ahhh, mi nieto ha regresado…—dijo el hombre feliz pero fue interrumpido de inmediato

—Déjate de estupideces—le espetó casi a gritos con furia

—Oh, así que estás de mal humor otra vez, relájate. Ya hable con Dickenson para que te cambie a otro equipo ahora que están poniendo a prueba a los novatos, pero tal vez sí dejarías de quejarte cada vez que entras a mi habitación y te comportaras como un nieto normal, el proceso del cambio sería más rápido—. Le dio un sorbo de la copa llena de un extraño líquido azul, pero esté fue interrumpido por el grito de Kai

— ¡¿A qué demonios juegas?!

—Temo que no se a que te refieres—dejó de beber pero la copa se mantuvo en sus labios

—No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil—murmuro—Dime… ¿Por qué nos mandaste a acatar a esa aldea? —Cerró sus manos— ¿Cuál fue su crimen? ¿Qué los hacía peligrosos para nosotros?

— ¿Crimen? —Preguntó como un hombre sorprendido cuando ambos en esa habitación sabían que no lo estaba. Sin embargo Kai deseaba obtener respuestas rápidas y no estupideces

—Esa aldea, no era un escondite para ladrones… eran aldeanos comunes… ¡Aldeanos comunes! ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! —. Tomó una silla a un lado de él y la aventó a su derecha rompiéndola

Tardaría mucho en hacer desaparecer aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza… y por primera vez en 4 años, estaba feliz de tener a Taison y los demás con él

_«__—__ Dios mío__—__ murmuro Ray viendo todo, el interior de ese establo, en la que supuestamente estaban escondiéndose los bandidos de los que se les había informado, no eran más que niños, niñas, ancianos y dos mujeres preñadas_

_Todos ellos se habían encargado de poner aquel tronco enorme en la puerta para después incendiar el lugar escuchando los gritos implorando piedad. Mientras todos ellos acababan con sus esposos, hijos y abuelos _

—_Ya está…__—__avisó Tyson con su típica alegría seguido de los demás__—__ ¿Qué ocurre? Vámonos…__—__se acercó a ellos pero no vio el interior. Ray puso la mano en la cabeza del joven y la volteó en dirección a aquel lugar__—__ Oh no__._

_Los ojos rojos se empequeñecieron y la garganta femenina se secó de forma terrible._

—_Díganme que nosotros no hicimos esto__—__. Imploraba Dizzi con los labios temblorosos_

—_Lamento decírtelo Dizzi, pero… si fuimos nosotros__—__ murmuró Kenny cerrando los ojos_

—_Pero… ¿Por qué?…__—__. Max corrió al interior sofocándose con el olor a muerte y sufrimiento__—__ No, debe haber una explicación…__—__respiraba el aire contaminado completamente alterado__—__ ¡Tiene que haberla!_

_Dizzi también corrió al interior arrodillándose viendo los cadáveres quemados con las bocas abiertas y las manos extendidas _

—_No… no__—__decía con la voz quebrada amenazando con empezar a llorar, tocando la oscura piel de un pequeño de no más de dos años de edad sosteniendo a su cachorro en brazos, ambos quemados y con ese rostro de sufrimiento. Recordó los gritos que escuchó e ignoró, se maldijo por no abrir esa puerta. __—__ ¿Qué diablos es esto?_

—_Dizzi__—__murmuro Kenny acercándose a ella tomándola en sus brazos, pero la mirada de aquella chica estaba fija en la criatura_

—_Esto es una equivocación…__—__susurro Tyson pasmado incapaz de decir algo que no fuera un chiste mal planteado en esos momentos_

— _¡¿Qué equivocación puede haber en esto Tyson?! __—__Exclamó Dizzi__—__Hemos matado a personas inocentes… los matamos….__»_

Kenny y Max tuvieron que llevarse a Dizzi cargando, al parecer todos ahí habían olvidado que ella había perdido a su familia entera en un incendio provocado por bandidos, entre ellos su hermano menor, un bebé. Y al parecer no tardaron en deducir que no debía ser anormal que aquel comportamiento se manifestara de ese modo

—Ninguno en especial—masculló el hombre de cabellos plateados bebiendo nuevamente—Ese lugar era un estorbo para el nuevo campo de entrenamiento—informó, quitado de la pena

Kai tembló furioso y a la vez completamente pasmado ante tan confesión.

— ¿Quieres decir que nos mandaste a matar para poder hacerte de más territorio? —Gruñó su nieto—Tú sí que no tienes vergüenza.

— ¿Eso crees?… creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a matar…

—A matar enemigos, no a personas que apenas pueden usar un cuchillo para limpiar rábanos.

—Dime… En verdad… ¿Jamás te detuviste a mirar las caras de aquellos que asesinabas?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —susurro algo extrañado sin dejar de sentir odio por aquel tipo

—Hmp… al parecer no…—se dio la vuelta y le sonrió malévolamente a Kai. Esté se congelo

— ¿Cuántas?—Musito bajando la mirada

—Más de cinco—, sonrió burlonamente

Kai no pudo decir nada más con aquella declaración rodando por su cabeza; con ira se trago su orgullo y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, no tenía caso seguir con esa inútil discusión

—Ah y te aviso que dentro de algunas horas habrá un banquete para celebrar su victoria contra aquellos "rebeldes"—, rio con ganas— Pero… antes de que bajes a presentarte, date un baño. Hueles como si hubieras salido de una cloaca.

Kai cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo a fuera, puso su palma en la frente y se encaminó por el pasillo.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo está?— Preguntó Tyson a Dizzi cuando la vio salir de la habitación de la misma

—Muy débil, tiene quemaduras de segundo grado desde el hombro derecho hasta al codo, y parte de la espalda. Junto con un grave golpe en la cabeza—dijo limpiando la sangre de sus manos con un pañuelo verde, estaba algo perturbada pero era la única que podía curar heridas así

—Me pregunto lo que le habrá dicho el "señor" a Kai—mencionó Ray sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared viendo fijamente la otra pared atrás de él

—Pues este es el momento para satisfacer tu curiosidad Ray—dijo Max viendo como el joven de cabellos blancos se acercaba con el rostro cubierto

—Kai—, susurro el oji amarillo

—Oye Kai ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Fue un error de coordenadas verdad? ¿Fue eso cierto? —Preguntaba un alterado Tyson, tomó a Kai por la ropa sacudiéndolo— ¡Dímelo Kai!

— ¡Cállate Tyson! —Se quitó las manos del moreno de encima suyo— ¿Dónde está?

—Adentro… pero no creo que sea muy recomendable que entres… — dijo Dizzi pero el hombro de Kai golpeando el suyo para moverla y abrir la puerta la interrumpieron «Estúpido testarudo.» Pensó viendo como el chico cerraba la puerta de nuevo, esta vez poniéndole seguro

—Está preocupado… definitivamente—murmuró Max dejándose caer al suelo, se acostó en el pasillo cerrando los ojos tratando de no ver de nuevo aquellos cuerpos convertidos en cenizas.

.

.

.

—Oye Ray…—llamó el Jefe— ¿Estás seguro que no conoces a esa chica?

— ¿He? —Reaccionó después de profundizar mucho en sus pensamientos

—Quiero decir, tienen casi los mismos rasgos—dijo el castaño viendo la cara de Ray. Como siempre Kenny observaba muchas cosas que los demás no, por eso mismo lo llamaban "El Jefe"

— Es verdad, tenemos los mismos rasgos… pero, no… no la conozco—dijo no muy convencido. El castaño solo se limitó a mirar al indeciso pelinegro, al parecer estaba confundido

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Dizzi; Kai miraba a la única sobreviviente de aquella **inocente** aldea que él junto con los demás destruyó sin la mayor pizca de compasión. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ya no sentía esa culpa e incomodidad de la sangre en sus manos, sin embargo esa vez era algo distinto, la sangre derramada era inocente y sin culpa alguna de tener a su alrededor a un viejo loco sediento de poder con millones de locos iguales dispuestos a seguirlo; unos por poder, otros porque no tenían elección.

_«__—__ ¡Busquen! __—. __Grito Kai a los demás__—__ ¡Busquen en todas partes! __¡YA!_

— _¡Sí! __—__Contestaron los demás corriendo. Dizzi se había quedado sentada en una roca con un vaso de barro en manos, estaba temblando_

—_Dizzi__—__llamó el general, pero ella no contestó. Dejó caer el vaso en su pantalón gris, derramando el agua_

—_Sí__—__susurro levantándose con la cabeza baja_

_Debía haber algo, una cosa oculta que indicará que esa aldea en verdad era enemiga, algo que les dijera que no habían cometido un grave error. Saco el papel con las órdenes impresas en ella, las coordenadas no estaban equivocadas_

_Cuando los demás regresaron, negaron con la cabeza; frustrados, molestos y tristes _

— _Solo plantas medicinales, provisiones, y kimonos__—reportó Ray impotente, por no decir furioso_

«Solo eso»_. Pensó Kai serio y con un poco de miedo_

— _¡Chicos! —Vociferó Dizzi a unos metros; si que tenía una perfecta voz_

— _¡¿Qué paso Dizzi?! ¿Encontraste algo?—Interpeló el Jefe. Pero se tranquilizo un poco al verla sonriente, ya que con la situación anterior apenas se le notaba consiente _

—_Está viva—, señaló a una joven un poco menor que ellos en un saco con manchas de sangre, su cabello era rosado y extremadamente largo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Respiraba agitadamente_

_Ray arqueó las dos cejas, parecía algo dudoso._

—_No se queden ahí ayúdenme— atizó la peliblanca tratando de quitarle el saco a la chica.__»_

No sabía si para ella, sobrevivir sería bueno, o malo. Sin embargo tenía presente que mientras ella respirará, tendría alguna pista para saber si algo estaba fuera de lugar en aquella aldea, él no era estúpido, Voltaire no destruiría una aldea "insignificante" si no hubiese un motivo oculto. Además, ganas de tener una nueva enemiga llena de venganza y odio no tenía ninguna, puesto que ya había suficientes afuera esperando un descuido suyo.

Miró de cerca a la joven de cabellos rosados, delineó el rostro y visualizo los cabellos que cubrían el rostro, una venda estaba rodeando su cabeza y las respiraciones intranquilas lo llevaron a ver la garganta, (por varios segundos) el pecho y el abdomen. Quitó su mirada de ella; por primera vez, se sintió como un pervertido

— ¡¿Dónde está Kai?!

— ¡Aquí no está Spencer! —Grito Dizzi

—… ¡Así que está ahí adentro ¿he?!

— ¡No!

— ¡¿Cómo que no puedo entrar?!—Escucho decir de ese impertinente de Spencer

Kai vio la puerta algo sorprendido, no esperaba a Spencer en esa área del castillo puesto que de "ese" lado solo estaban los perdedores según él, y después dirigió sus ojos a la residente escondida; no tenía otra alternativa, caminó rápidamente escuchando como el pomo resistía a los tirones de Spencer. Algún día lo mataría por orillarlo a esconderse y a esconder a alguien de ese modo.

— ¡Quítate Dizzi!—. Rompió la puerta y vio algo que le causo gracia—Por favor Kai…—bufó sonriente y hasta por decir, complacido

El Hiwatari estaba acostado dándole la espalda mientras tenía la cobija blanca encima dejando al descubierto sus cabellos blancos. Kai cerró los ojos lentamente, abrazaba a la chica tratando de no quitarle el aire, su pierna izquierda estaba encima de las de la peli rosa y su brazo derecho trataba de no hacer contacto con la quemadura envuelta en esas vendas. Esa chica tenía un fuerte olor a pólvora y sangre impresas en el cabello, algo que le hizo sentir repulsión

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tu peluche?—Bramó sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, menos mal que él no era tan listo como para preguntarse lo que hacía el peliblanco en la habitación de Dizzi, "durmiendo". Kai se encorvo un poco cuando vio que a la chica le costaba respirar—Bueno, después de lo que te dijeron no me sorprendería que tuvieras uno; Voltaire-sama me envió y me pidió que te recordara el banquete— rio y salió de la habitación empujando de nuevo a Dizzi

—Como me gustaría tronar su cráneo vacío—murmuro trinada a punto de pararlo y darle sus buenos golpes **bajos** para que comenzara a respetar, pero debía contenerse, ya que ella era de un nivel más bajo que Spencer y si atacaba se le consideraba traidora… pero si él atacaba se le seguía considerando un guerrero, vaya mierda de políticas.

Todos entraron para ver cómo era que ese tonto de Spencer no había descubierto a la muchacha

—Kai…—Llamó Dizzi entrando

El Hiwatari abrió los ojos ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—**Fіи dє сарітulo****—**

* * *

_**Aviso **__que estoy__** REMODELANDO **__los capítulos, no sé como ortografía y uno que otro detalle; lamento mucho las molestias en verdad pero no me gusta cambiar de escritura a cada capítulo y si lo cambio será__** TODO **__;D_

_JA NE!_


	2. Asesino

—Dos—

**Asesino**

El joven Hiwatari se relajó después de escuchar a Dizzi para después suspirar silenciosamente y bajar de la cama, no podía creer lo que había hecho

—En unas horas habrá un banquete…, Dizzi—articuló apenas bajo de la cama y recobró un poco la compostura, no se dio cuenta pero ese diminuto encuentro con Spencer lo había alterado más; debía ser por las emociones reunidas en un solo día. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido ya que siendo un samurái no debía ser atacado de ese modo tan fácil, y mucho menos debía segur mirando cualquier otra cosa menos a los ojos llenos de tonterías dentro de cada uno de sus compañeros como si los evitara.

Realmente había encubierto a esa niña pagando con su orgullo, pero no había otra elección, debía hacerlo hasta tener todas sus respuestas e ideas en claro, sobre todo si quería tener el motivo por el cual su abuelo deseaba que él siguiera el camino de un guerrero para destruir todas las aldeas cercanas. Territorios tenía bastantes por eso no sabía lo que él esperaba lograr destruyendo todo a su alrededor como demente; ese anciano escondía algo grande eso era seguro

—Di-Dime—contestó como si quisiera no mostrar una sonrisa, pero era casi imposible de ocultar, el _gran _Kai había abrazado a una indefensa muchacha inconsciente. Oh sí, como reiría cuando él se fuera

—Dale un baño y mantenla oculta—. Respiro tranquilamente, ese olor que desprendía la peli rosa lo había sofocado. Salió con pasos lentos y cautelosos, pero así como salió regreso viendo de reojo a todos—Jamás hablaran de esto con nadie—, les gruñó amenazante ¿Acaso lo creían tonto? ¿A él? Vaya que esa escena en la habitación de Dizzi no se borraría de la mente de nadie por mucho tiempo

—Como usted diga—dijo Tyson sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa, vaya que él no le ocultaba nada. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual había pocos valientes vivos

—Hmp—. Caminó por los pasillos dejando lodo por todas partes, desde la entrada hasta las habitaciones de todos

.

.

.

Por unos segundos volvió a hacerse la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué su cuarto estaba tan alejado de los demás aun estando del lado de los samuráis más experimentados y peligrosos del castillo? ¿Por qué nunca se le dio un compañero como a los otros que constantemente se quejaban porque él no tenía que compartir una habitación tan grande? Simple.

Porque él era el próximo dueño de esa casa una vez que su abuelo falleciera, el problema era que ese viejo demente moriría cuando la tierra pudiera atraparlo

Abrió la puerta de madera con tallos finos, cerradura más reforzada que las otras y se enceró ahí. Se quito su larga gabardina oscura y la dejó en el suelo, con el pie izquierdo pudo ayudar al derecho a salir de la bota negra y viceversa, desprendió la camisa que antes fue blanca y tenía como deber ocultar todas esas marcas de maltratos de su abdomen y desabrochó sus pantalones más no se los quito. Miro su cama, debajo de esta se encontraba ella, su poderosa e indomable katana de mango negro y funda del mismo color con unas cuantas manchas de color rojo; y una pequeña pulsera sobresaliendo de la _tsuka kashira_ de su Dranzer; nadie lo sabía además de unos cuantos amenazados de muerte, pero ese es el nombre de su primera mascota, un águila que desapareció cuando él cumplió los 10 años y pasó buscando otro año más sin éxito.

La katana la mantenía aguardada por motivos irracionales, le recordaba de cierto modo a su abuelo. Kai la uso en su primer asesinato y jamás volvió a desenvainar a Dranzer; solo usaba unas katanas del montón del depósito que aventaba al llegar y la servidumbre tenía que aguardar en espera de ser usadas de nuevo.

Cuando entro al baño no hizo más que hundirse en la tina con todo y pantalones. No podía sacar de su cabeza aquellas personas

"_**Más de cinco."**_

Eso le había dicho su abuelo, y por muy raro que fuera, en esos momentos ya no se sentía tan culpable como se mostró con él hace algunos minutos. Una persona muere y otra nace ¿Cuál era la diferencia? La diferencia era que ni él ni su abuelo podían jugar a ser Dios para matar a diestra y siniestra a los que quisieran por motivos estúpidos. Kai no podía lavarse las manos diciendo que fueron órdenes, eso lo sabía de antemano. Estaba seguro que en inframundo había ya una habitación con su nombre grabado con sangre de inocentes. Suspiro

—Ahora ¿Qué haré contigo niña?—, se preguntó echando su cabeza hacia atrás, el vapor se expandía por todo el baño y el sonido del agua era lo único que perturbaba su silencio que a él tanto le gustaba.

.

.

.

Mientras Kai meditaba lo que haría con aquella joven y del cómo esconderla. O más bien de la excusa que daría si la llegaban a encontrar; Tyson y los demás seguían en espera del despertar de su huésped

— ¿Creen que Kai tenga algo en mente para ella?—Preguntó Max un poco preocupado, todos en aquella habitación participaron en una masacre injustificada contra la familia y amigos de esa chica. No podían matarla también, eso sería caer aun más bajo. E incluso algunos ahí presentes se preguntaron si eso era posible

—No lo sé… con eso de que en estos momentos la mente de Kai es completamente inestable… creo que es mejor hablarlo con él después, cuando se haya calmado un poco—contestó el Jefe acomodando sus lentes en el tabique de su nariz

—Yo apoyo esa idea…—, murmuró Dizzi después de ver que nadie hablaba

—Entonces… que así sea—; dijo Ray viendo a la chica, algo en ella le hacía recordar su antiguo pueblo a las afueras de las montañas muy cerca de un mar ¿Por qué? No tenía idea

— ¡Despertó!—. Interrumpió Kenny apuntando a la joven durmiente

.

.

.

Kai había salido de la ducha después de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el agua se enfría con facilidad en Octubre, portaba un pantalón blanco ancho de las piernas y una camiseta negra, iba secándose el cabello con una toalla verde

—Hola Kai—llamó un "viejo amigo" suyo en otro pasillo a su derecha

— ¿Ahora qué diablos quieres?—Refunfuño el joven dejando que la toalla se quedara arriba de su cabeza para que pudiera bajar los brazos y mirar al tipo que lo había llamado— Enrique.

Un chico de cabellos amarillos rizados sonrió amablemente y contestó

—Nada en especial, solo me preguntaba ¿Quién era la persona que Tyson y los demás llevaban cargando hasta las habitaciones de la _madriguera_?

Sí señores, hasta nombres ofensivos tenían para los dormitorios en los que habitaban los samuráis de menor rango. Pero esos _niños_ también tenían un nombre para el lugar donde ellos estaban: "Los Gallineros"

Donde hablaban demasiado, y solían mostrarse muy _rudos_ con las _gallinas_ que usualmente eran las chicas de las aldeas que rodeaban el castillo Hiwatari y constantemente eran demasiado molestos. A Kai le frustraba esa situación y lo primero que haría al tener en sus manos es castillo, sería sacar a patadas a esa bola de vagos.

Pero en esos momentos el peliblanco entrecerró los ojos ¿Cómo se había enterado? Le había dicho a esa manada de burros que tuvieran precaución al llevársela, pero al parecer eran de todo menos precavidos

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

—No sé, tal vez por el simple hecho de saber una sencilla cosa… está casa no está hecha para personas débiles, si no sabe cuidarse a sí misma… es mejor que la dejes en donde la encontraron, porque tal vez aquel que la encuentre, no sea noble—, pausó unos segundos y cambió su semblante a uno más serio—Menos si quien **la** encuentra resulta ser Boris

_«__… ¿La?__»__. _Se preguntó Kai, eso quería decir que Enrique sabía que esa persona era una chica. Estrangularía a toda esa bola de incompetentes muy pronto, sin duda alguna; —Al parecer sabes más de lo que deberías—musitó.

—Creí haberme equivocado cuando vi a tu equipillo con un enorme bulto en la espalda de Ray viendo a todos lados con cautela, demasiado grande como para ser un saco de dinero además de que un saco de dinero no tiene piernas tan blancas…—sonrió pero el otro chico no hacía más que mirarlo—Y tan lastimadas…—siseó—Spencer fue a burlase de tu nuevo "oso de peluche" Y me dije… alguien como Kai ¿Con un oso?—se puso pensativo— ¡Imposible! —dijo con burla.

—No fastidies y lárgate al circo donde llegaste—dio dos pasos hacia su destino

—La encontraré Kai…—dijo feliz sin ningún toque de malicia—Me apetece conocer a una chica que no solo le guste pelear y matar… no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie… menos a tu abuelo, él no me creería ya que tiene toda su confianza puesta en ti — subió los hombros y con una sonrisa se marchó a su habitación. Al menos había conseguido algo con esa pequeña charla, oh que buen tema de conversación tenía para sus compañeros de equipo; no había problema ya que todos eran muy discretos, en especial Oliver y Robert

El joven de cabellos blancos dirigió los ojos a la derecha y volvió a fijarse en su camino, tenía pescuezos por retorcer

.

.

.

—Vamos, di quien eres—Insistía Dizzi apoyando sus manos en la cama—Por favor—dijo implorando y con los ojos más brillosos que un par de luciérnagas

—No—respondió la incómoda fémina acostada en la cama—Quiero regresar a casa—susurró

Ray la pudo ver bien, ahora no le cabía duda, mientras todos ellos hablaban sentía la sospecha pero en esos momentos lo confirmaba; dio dos pasos temblorosos y se abalanzó sobre la peli rosa conmovido.

— ¡Oye!—La chica golpeo con la mano derecha y de forma débil la espalda del pelinegro pero se detuvo al escuchar que él sollozaba

— ¿Ray?—Murmuro Max confuso, de rara vez podía ver a Ray tan destrozado como hasta ahora y eso que hace cinco segundos estaba más serio que Kai

— ¿Ray?—Repitió la muchacha un poco extrañada por el nombre, pero su mente estaba tan revuelta que no pudo identificarlo

—Mariah—, susurro el oji amarillo estrechando con fuerza a aquello que había perdido en medio de la guerrilla de hace algunos años— ¡Espera!—Exclamó la chica de los mismos ojos que él, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas empolvadas no sabía el motivo, pero eso le importaba un cacahuate

Casi pudo decir que su alma se elevó al cielo al sentirse protegida, sin embargo cayó de sentón al escuchar como la puerta se abría violentamente

— ¡Inútiles!—Exclamó Kai al otro lado de la puerta cruzado de brazos obviamente furioso

—Oh demonios—Murmuraron todos con fastidio y temor; y más aún, con decepción ya que deseaban ver cómo reaccionaba la chica

—Kai…—dijo Ray a penas pudo deshacer un poco su abrazo. Ella aun confundida tembló cuando el chico de cabellos blancos y azules la miro, la chica escondió su cara en el pecho del pelinegro mientras que Kai regreso su vista a Ray. Bufó molesto

—Así que después de todo, si la conoces Ray—. Entro y cerró la puerta con un azote

_«__ ¿Él me conoce? __»__, _pensó Mariah arqueando la ceja derecha sin separarse del muchacho que le trasmitía calidez

—E-espera Kai… no deseaba decir nada si no estaba seguro… ella es…—, trataba de excusarse, el cabello rosa no era algo muy común pero estaba convencido que ella había muerto en la pelea que se hizo entre aldeanos y guardias cuando apenas eran unos niños

—No entiendo— terminó de decir la chica de ojos amarillos con una determinación fuerte

Kai suspiro fastidiado, estaba enojado pero no deseaba perder los estribos.

—Mariah—susurro Ray, habían pasado muchos años pero ella tenía buena memoria, él no pudo desaparecer tan fácil, debía haber una explicación

Kai trató de mantener la cordura suspirando de nuevo.

—No puede ser—. Se llevó una mano a la frente encorvando su espalda un poco — Por lo que acabo de oír más ganas me da de ahorcarlos a todos.

— ¿Y esta vez se puede saber el motivo?—Preguntó Tyson indignado, Ray por fin sonreía y se le notaba feliz ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Kai? ¿Acaso nunca pasaba por sus cuartos a saludar?

— El motivo; plaga de estorbos, es que no pudieron hacer que ¡Esta! — Apunto a Mariah con la vista — Pasara desapercibida.

— ¡Oye!—Grito la peli rosa. —Está…—, se apunto a sí misma con el dedo índice—… Tiene su nombre y es…—lo pensó bien por unos pocos segundos, aquel chico uso el nombre de Mariah por lo que supuso que si fingía ser ella no la matarían y podría buscar el momento adecuado para escapar—… Mariah ¿entiendes? … Ma-Ri-Ah.

Kai la fulminó con tan solo una mirada, algo que en el fondo de la chica de melena rosada le dijo: "Aléjate de él, o te irá mal"

—Bien, ilumínanos… ¿Quién se supone que es Ray?—Preguntó esta vez al otro joven

—Una chica que conocí en la aldea donde me crié…—La miró de reojo—Aunque, tal vez no lo recuerde.

A la oji amarillenta se le congeló la sangre, se supone que iba a tomar ese nombre como un escudo o algo así, ya que al parecer ese joven apreciaba a la tal "Mariah" Pero ahora él, su escudo de protección sabía que no recordaba nada nadita de lo que antes fue ¿Ahora como iba a salir?

—Algo me dice que no recuerda ni su desayuno—murmuró Dizzi observándola bien

— ¡Claro que sí!—Respondió Mariah casi de inmediato

— ¿Y qué fue?—Preguntó Max. Eso era injusto ellos eran más contra ella sola, no se negaría a contestar

—Hmp—, mencionó volteando la cabeza hacía el otro extremo— Me niego a contestar.

—Mariah… te lo pido… ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?—. Le preguntó Ray un poco temeroso

—Anoche—susurró Mariah—En realidad…—se puso a pensar. Después sintió los ojos—No, no diré nada.

Kai se acercó a la cama de ella apartando a Ray de su camino de un solo golpe. Al oji amarillento no le gustaba lo que se aproximaba

—Escúchame bien—le dijo agachándose un poco para darle la cara pero para sorpresa suya, la chica también le hizo frente aún con un rostro simple—Si no deseas hablar, no se te obligará, además, ya te vez mejor.

Todos ya se temían eso

—… Dizzi, dale ropa y un poco de comida, ahora mismo se larga—. Se enderezo bien y le dio la espalda viendo la puerta—Porque eso es lo que quiere ¿no?

El joven de cabellos blancos escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta…

— Asesino.

—**Fіи dє сарітulo****—**

* * *

_**Aviso **__que estoy__** REMODELANDO **__los capítulos, no sé como ortografía y uno que otro detalle; lamento mucho las molestias en verdad pero no me gusta cambiar de escritura a cada capítulo y si lo cambio será__** TODO **__;D_

_JA NE!_


	3. Cenizas en la Mente

—Tres—

**Cenizas en la Mente**

Al escuchar aquella palabra que lo identificaba a la perfección, se dio vuelta y miro de reojo el picaporte de la puerta, más no la volvió a abrir ya que por muy raro que le parezca su orgullo pareció lastimarse con esas frívolas palabras que salieron de la (seguramente huérfana) chica… y la duda llego a su cabeza como siempre solía hacerlo después de cada decisión

¿Ella lo recordaba? ¿Sabía lo que ellos habían hecho?

Y como todo un cobarde, según su parecer

Empezó a caminar manteniendo la mirada en los cuadros de las paredes por donde pasaba, a veces le costaba pensar que él era parte de esa bola de bastardos pintados en retratos a los que llamaba "familia". Pero eso era lo de menos, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer

Dizzi y los demás abrieron los ojos enormemente por el mismo motivo que Kai, aunque se alegraron que el Hiwatari no regresara

—Mariah… ¿Acaso tú…? — fruño el ceño asustada, sentía las manos sudar frío y la garganta comenzaba a secarse

— ¿Recuerdas algo?—Terminó de preguntar Kenny casi tan pasmado como Ray

El pelinegro cerró los ojos dejando su alegría de por lado, no sabía que más iba a pasar en esos momentos, jamás se espero que su primer encuentro con aquella joven después de una forzosa separación, fuera tan tenso y entre las sombras de su mirada llena de mentira, doloroso

— ¿Disculpa?—Preguntó la peli rosada después de cinco minutos de presión, confusa miro a los presentes respirando nuevamente puesto que había sentido que en los últimos instantes no lo había hecho, pero eso no era raro. El punto era que en verdad que estaba confusa y cansada

—Bueno… lo que le dijiste… a Kai…—siseo Tyson entrecortadamente, mierda la culpa lo carcomía por dentro necesitaba disculparse con ella primero que con Dios

— ¿Decirle qué? — ladeó la cabeza alzando una ceja, esos tipos realmente eran raros y más el tonto que había salido sin decirle un maldito "hola". Ella no había dicho nada y estaba segura que nadie lo había hecho después de escucharle decir que se largara, curiosamente lo escucho como un leve susurro cuando presentía que lo había espetado como todo un dictador por la forma en que los labios partidos del peliblanco se movieron al marcar su "orden"

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí obviamente extrañados por la actitud de la muchacha llamada Mariah, ¿Estaba fingiendo o simplemente había algo mal con esa chica?

Porque si fingía, debían admitir que lo hacía bien

—Mariah—, murmuro Ray. En realidad él recordaba que la peli rosa siempre era olvidadiza, más no a ese grado

—Bueno…—; habló Mariah intentando romper ese ambiente tan tenso, y todo por ese tipo con cabello blanco que de una manera extraña la alteró—Como dijo ese patán… ya debo irme.

_¿Por qué solo recordaba esas palabras?_

"**Lárgate"**

Intentó hacer memoria en unos segundos, el joven pelinegro la llamo "Mariah" y se puso como un niño perdido al encontrarse con su mami

Después entra ese hombre y todos ponen cara de "Ya nos cargo la chingada"

Y después escucha esa terrible indicación en un leve susurro antes de verlo partir… un olor extraño la embriago cuando él se le acercó para aclararle que no quería verla en su "territorio" Ba, no era importante

Su cabeza queda en blanco y después, esas personas le preguntan si recordaba algo

¡Por favor! A penas recordaba su desayu… no esperen ¿Cuál fue su desayuno? ¿Al menos había desayunado?

Maldita sea, era más fácil preparar _"Cochinita Pibil"_ que recordar su última comida. Decidió no intentar más; intento pararse pero de nuevo ese pelinegro no se lo permitió, la chica lo observó aún sin entender la razón que lo orillaba a ayudarla— ¿Qué haces? — Pero sabía que no le traería nada bueno

—Aun no te recuperas—dijo Ray seriamente

— ¿Y qué paso con lo que dijo su _"capitán"_?—Preguntó un poco nerviosa y molesta, no por el hecho de ser corrida de ese enorme lugar, sino por considerarse a sí misma una molestia para esos jóvenes que probablemente la habían ayudado en un momento de necesidad básica en su vida. La sobrevivencia

—Deja que yo me encargue de él—. No pidió permiso, solo puso su dedo índice en la frente de Mariah y la obligó a acostarse nuevamente—Tu descansa y por ningún motivo salgas de aquí—ordenó el chico mirando a Tyson y a Max, ellos asintieron de forma imperceptible para la peli rosa

—Escucha, eres muy amable— ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah sí!—… Ray… pero…

— ¡Por favor! ¡Quédate!—Interrumpió Dizzi esta vez apartando a todos de su camino para quedar frente a frente con esa chica, ya no podía resistirlo más, si ella se iba también lo haría su alivio por la sobrevivencia de un aldeano, un inocente aldeano que no podría durar ni un día a fuera de esa resistencia tan peligrosa

— Es que…—trató de poner "peros" sin éxito alguno. Puesto que cerró la boca cuando los ojos de Dizzi amenazaban con soltar una catarata de lágrimas, sin duda había caído en un lugar de locos—Bien… en cuanto mejore, me iré ¿Está bien?—Dizzi asintió temblando, su apariencia le recordó mucho a una pequeña jovencita de cabellos violetas sin rostro, parpadeó— Me alegro—. Si que estaba mal el día de hoy

—Ray—llamó Tyson interrumpiendo el momento, cosa que no era nueva puesto que siempre solía hacer eso

—Lo sé…—siseó el oji amarillento, no deseaba hacerlo pero no le quedaba de otra—Dizzi, permanece con ella y no salgas de aquí.

Ray sería el sucesor de Kai en ese grupo en cuanto él tomara el liderazgo de la fortaleza, por lo que si el peliblanco no estaba, era Ray el elegido para dar las órdenes, de él seguía Tyson y seguido del alocado joven, Max

—Como digas—susurro Dizzi calmándose un poco, quitando de sus ojos las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Siempre funcionaban

—Ah… y creo que es mejor que te vistas, ¿Recuerdan la fiestilla esa? Ellos deben observarnos a todos y se les hará muy raro que alguien no asista, en especial tú Dizzi ya que no sueles perderte este tipo de banquetes, así que…—, trató de decir Max, aunque no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar de ese modo en presencia de Ray o Kai. Se podía decir que no procuraba cometer tal "atrevimiento", pero lo hacía cada vez que debía

—Tiene razón Ray… no podernos dejarla aquí, con eso de que todos son unos malditos… alguien podría verla—ayudó Tyson, no deseaba imaginarse a Spencer y a esa nueva chica solos en esa habitación mientras todos los demás en fiesta. Le daba escalofríos y asco

—Es verdad—, reflexionó el chico pelinegro mirando el suelo pensativo. Necesitaban un plan

.

.

.

Kai por tu parte no deseaba encontrarse con nada ni con nadie, pero Dios parecía no estar a su favor en esos momentos, puesto que en esos momentos apareció una persona cuya presencia fastidiaba en todo sentido al peliblanco

—H-hola Kai… ¿Sabes…?—. Se acercó esa molesta mujer de nuevo, si tan solo tuviera pruebas de algún indicio de traición

—No molestes—; gruño pasando de largo, pero ella caminaba tras él. Maldita sea

—Kai—interrumpió otra peste

— ¿Ahora qué Tala?—Preguntó mostrándose indiferente al peli rojo que solía llamarse su "amigo" le daba ñañaras de solo recordar aquella época

—Tu abuelo te llama.

—Así que ya no eres la mascota favorita, ahora eres su mensajero—Dijo con tola la intención de burlarse de él, cosa que no logro

—Oculta ese maldito modo de hablar tuyo Kai…

— ¿Te debo recordar el nombre de la persona que heredará esta casa y todo lo que tenga en ella?—Interrumpió altaneramente como era ya su costumbre

—Lo sé, pero aún no heredas ni un céntimo de este lugar, así que mejor te aplicas a tu rol de estos momentos… y mueve tu trasero al despacho de tu abuelo—Contestó con valor, en verdad que lo tenía para hablarle así al nieto del amo

Kai sonrió maquiavélicamente

—Parece que tanto estar con el anciano te hace bien—siseó el peliblanco—Pero quiero que sepas… que llegará el momento en el que esa capa de huesos desaparezca, y cuando llegue ese día, tendrás que cuidar tu maldito trasero, porque serás la cena—. Murmuro pasando de lado, dejando temblorosa a la mujer que asechaba al "señorito" desde los doce años

El pelirrojo soltó un "Hmp" burlonamente

— Y tú ponte a hacer algo útil—Le ordenó el oji azul a la chica antes de irse a sus deberes

— S-sí.

Kai paseaba por los pasillos, las ganas de ver al desinteresado abuelo Hiwatari habían quedado en el pasado junto a su pérdida infancia; por lo que tomó el camino más largo que pudo para ponerse en marcha

Diablos, llegó al fin. Alzó su mano y tocó la puerta tres veces como siempre, a los empleados se les permitía tocar solo una vez cada tres segundos y a los demás residentes solo dos cada un minuto. Pero él ganaba el "honor" de tocar tres cada treinta segundos

Además de Tala y Boris claro

—Pase—dijo el anciano con su estúpida voz monótona

.

.

.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los habitantes de la mansión Hiwatari hubiera podido imaginar, curiosamente para Kai, no fueron más que unos segundos

Ese anciano había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, el muy bastardo ya se sentía intocable solo por ser el dueño de todo a su alrededor, pero no lo era de él, Hiwatari Kai no le pertenecía a nadie, menos a un ser tan repulsivo como él

El viento se llevaba algunos mechones blancos de forma relajante, el único espacio en donde podía despejarse a solas

—Hola Kai-kun—Llamó esa persona, al parecer no iba a tener la tranquilidad que deseaba mientras viviera en esa mansión

—Dickenson-san—dijo Kai un poco sorprendido por la aparición del anciano que cuido de él gran parte de su infancia, una persona de confianza— ¿Acaso usted no estaba de viaje?

Se podría decir que ese hombre, era el único que Kai llamaba con un _"san"_ o _"sama"_ después de su nombre o apellido lo cual era más común. Bueno el _"Sama" _lo usaba cuanto se veían en situaciones más formales

—Órdenes del mayor—se excuso riendo, vaya que ese viejo tenía energías

Kai soltó un imperceptible suspiro, seguramente su maldito abuelo lo había llamado para convencerlo a bajar y no quedar mal con los invitados

— ¿Ahora cuál es el problema que aqueja tu vida?—Preguntó un tanto ansioso como un pirata a punto de encontrar oro, bueno desde hace años sentía como si Kai fuera un gran mapa de rarezas por descubrir y hasta el momento no había dejado de pensarlo

_«Ese anciano» _Pensaba Kai visualizando a su abuelo en una pequeña visión.

Parpadeo y regreso a la realidad—Entiendo… En cuanto lo que pasa en mi vida… no deberías preguntarme lo que ya sabes…—contestó recargándose en el barandal en el que había estado apoyado, solo que en esos momentos usaba su espalda como apoyo y cruzaba los brazos como siempre solía hacerlo— ¿La fiesta?

—Si tu vida siempre ha pasado por muchas pruebas que has tenido que afrontar solo…—pausó—La fiesta… tu abuelo se da muchos lujos y cuando me invita no puedo negarme lo sabes ¿verdad?—Kai asintió—También estoy enterado de la pequeña charla que ambos tuvieron.

—Entonces sabrá que en estos momentos no estoy de ánimos para nada—, aseguró el joven con un tono de voz tan ameno y tan raro en él que cualquiera estaría preguntándose el paradero de su verdadera identidad.

Pobres ilusos— Ni para esta fiesta.

Dickenson dio una ahogada carcajada bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa

—Kai… desde niño nunca te han gustado las fiestas organizadas de tu abuelo, y seguramente jamás te gustarán porque no haces el esfuerzo por intentar comprenderlo…—, espetó Dickenson comprendiendo a la perfección el motivo del desanimo del joven Hiwatari— Y eso es porque él es una persona tan cerrada.

Era verdad, él perdió el interés de conocer y comprender al anciano después de incontables intentos de ganarse al menos una muestra de cariño –cerrado- que palabra tan bien puesta con las descripciones de esa capa de huesos con grasa

—Usted irá ¿No es así?—Cuestionó mirando de reojo a un bicho que cruzaba lentamente en el suelo. Cambiando el tema de forma radical

—No tengo demasiadas opciones—aceptó cerrando los ojos alzando las cejas poniendo sus manos atrás de la espalda inflando un poco el pecho—Y tu tampoco.

—En realidad mi cabeza no está de ánimos para nada… pero eso a él no le importa, solo desea tenerme de adorno para su enorme celebración de mierda—; murmuro con fastidio, lo que más le molestaba era ese descaro que llevaba su abuelo desde que lo conoció, por lo regular un abuelo normal siempre ayuda a sus nietos poniéndose a sí mismo en frente para proteger a los hijos de sus hijos, pero este abuelo parecía hacer todo al revés

Y con un resplandor alarmante, el fallecido abuelo de Tyson apareció en su mente, parpadeo eliminando esas imágenes de su cabeza, realmente el vejete Hiwatari lo ponía de malas

—Lamentablemente así son las cosas cuando eres el segundo al mando después de él… y eso no lo puedes cambiar—; le dijo el hombre retirándose dejándolo pensar

El peliblanco espero hasta que su antiguo mentor se fuera para darse vuelta, apoyar sus brazos en el barandal de metal como antes de la llegada de Dickenson y mirar la parte de abajo de esa fortaleza en la que vivía desde su nacimiento. Y después de 23 min mirando con cuidado, hubo algo que llamó su atención

Los árboles caían de forma considerable, y eso que el grosor de los troncos era considerable. Eso sin duda era obra de Spencer, ya compensaba a compadecer a su víctima; se paró derecho y se dispuso a salir, lo pesado de él era que no sabía elegir sus campos de batalla, ¿Qué más daba? Lo obligaría a limpiar

Aunque no faltaba mucho para recibir a los "invitados" ¿Quedaban personas que disfrutaran la compañía de ese hombre? No, pero había personas dispuestas a fingir que si con tal de salvar sus pueblos… o sus bolsillos

.

.

.

No pasaron más de trece minutos después de escuchar a un alarmado Max, la estúpida esa había desaparecido, cosa que le importó muy poco puesto que en verdad deseaba que esa muchacha se largara de aquel lugar

No es que estuviera preocupado, solo no quería estar rodeado de más estupidez e incompetencia

Entonces… ¿Por qué ya estaba afuera de la mansión con una capa puesta sobre él evitando a cualquiera darse cuenta de su presencia?

Era simple, porque necesitaba de esa niña. Y la maldecía por ello

—**Fіи dє сарітulo****—**

* * *

_**Aviso **__que estoy__** REMODELANDO **__los capítulos, no sé como ortografía y uno que otro detalle; lamento mucho las molestias en verdad pero no me gusta cambiar de escritura a cada capítulo y si lo cambio será__** TODO **__;D_

_JA NE!_


	4. Perturbadora Noticia

—Cuatro—

**Perturbadora Noticia**

Ray lo pensó detalladamente mientras la peli rosada lo miraba con atención como todos los presentes, puesto que en realidad pasar por alto las órdenes de Kai era una visita oficial al cementerio hecho pedazos, pero para Ray y Tyson ya era normal y menos complicado. Sin embargo eso ponía nervioso de cierto modo al joven; No era su vida la que corría peligro (al menos él sabría defenderse por sí mismo)… Sino la de Mariah también, estiro un poco su cuello tratando de alivianar sus confusiones para remplazarlas con las ideas sin embargo solo pudo llegar a su cabeza una cosa, que Voltaire Hiwatari no tocaría a Mariah mientras él pudiera evitarlo

— ¿Se te ah ocurrido algo Ray?—; preguntó Tyson después de algunos minutos, al parecer se le había ido la noción del tiempo

—Bueno…—. Dijo con desazón, suspiro al igual que sus amigos y compañeros por el escaso avance en el esperado plan de Ray

Tocaron la puerta rompiendo el ambiente lleno de laxitud y frialdad de la habitación. Pero eso no evito que todos los ojos vieran la puerta de fina madera cuya exquisita grabación que abarcaba todo

—Disculpen—dijo una mujer al otro lado de la puerta—Voltaire-sama los ha mandado a llamar.

Ray murmuro una maldición por lo bajo al igual que Tyson y Kenny, mientras Max contestó: "En un momento vamos, gracias Emily"

—Me retiro—sus pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, dejando un silencio incomodo y molesto

— ¿Y bien? —. Preguntó Dizzi recordándoles a los chicos su presencia

—No se me ocurre nada en concreto Dizzi—aceptó Ray antes de suspirar frustrado

—No sé si sea buena idea—. Dijo Kenny pensativo, todos incluyendo Mariah lo miraron esperanzados

—No importa Kenny—ayudo Max— Habla… ¿Qué se te ocurrió? —

—Pues…—pauso—, Kai no desea ver a… Mariah aquí—Todos asintieron—Entonces démosle ese gusto—

—Disculpa Kenny pero no te entiendo— Dijo Dizzi siendo secundada por los demás

—A lo que me refiero es que… creo que Mariah debe mantenerse oculta en alguna de las aldeas cercanas que tienen pacto con la momia…—

Por el seudónimo de: "momia", todos (a excepción de la peli rosa) sabían que se refería al Voltaire. Vaya que de niños se inventaban cada cosa para no perder lo poco que poseían de infancia

—… Y mantenerla ahí bajo nuestra vigilancia… al menos hasta saber que las heridas que lleva…— señaló su brazo de las demás extremidades vendadas— Ya no son de gravedad.

Todos comenzaron a pensar y por mucho que ese plan frustrará de cierto modo a Ray; el joven debía admitir que era una excelente idea para la seguridad de Mariah. Al ver el silencio de todos Tyson abrió la boca como era su costumbre

—Si perfecto pero ¿qué demonios haremos con lo de la aldea que nosotros…? —Antes de terminar su respuesta Max lo golpeo en el estómago con el codo de forma casi elegante

—Pero…—, interrumpió Mariah sabiendo bien que ninguno iba a poder hacer algo por ella, aun cuando eso desearan; y no sabía el por qué—No quiero causarles problemas.

—No te preocupes—, dijo Dizzi después de cinco minutos de silencio. La peli rosa no hizo más que seguir sintiendo la ansiedad

—Bien ya que todo está dicho, Dizzi quiero que revises tu guarda ropa y cheques si hay algo que pueda servirle a Mariah, pero algo de buen gusto por favor—sentenció Kenny recibiendo un buen zape, de esos geniales que ninguno tendría la posibilidad de ver en mucho tiempo

— ¡Pues claro que yo poseo buen gusto! ¡Tonto! —, le grito viendo como su amado "jefe" sobaba su nuca, los demás (incluida Mariah) reían, sobre todo Max y Tyson quienes no disimulaban sus carcajadas, es más las hacían notar cada vez más. Si ser soltero era la gloria

Dizzi salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, a pesar de que deseaba darles coscorrones a cada uno de los que se rio y dudo de su gusto en ropa.

_«Espero que no se arrepientan». _Decía mentalmente Mariah bajando la mirada a pesar de que sus instintos le decían que confiara en ellos, le costaba hacerlo y seguía sin recordar el por qué

Eso la ponía de malas. Porque sabía que era **importante**.

—Entonces…—musitó Max aun no muy convencido de lo que todos sus amigos planeaban, no de deseaba que la peli rosa vagara por el mundo para después averiguar quiénes habían destruido su antiguo hogar. Pero intentar engañar a Kai era como si desearan morir—…Creo que es hora de ir a la _fiesta_—bajo la mirada

—Bien, Mariah, por favor quédate en esta habitación ¿De acuerdo? — Le dijo Ray a la muchacha, ella algo ida asintió _«__No esperaba que nuestro encuentro sería así.__»_ Se dijo ya por segunda vez, seguía decepcionado puesto que ella no lo recodaba

Dizzi entró con un vestido enorme de color rosa (que secretamente aguardo por no gustarle demasiado ese color) con encajes blancos en la parte inferior de la falda y las mangas recortadas blancas con bordes rosas.

—Ahora quiero que todo hombre salga de esta habitación—ordenó Dizzi sonriente. Toda persona con género masculino suspiro y se dispuso a salir, ninguno deseaba provocar a la mujer de Kenny. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la fémina miró a Mariah, quién al poco tiempo se sintió un poco avergonzada—Primero, veremos si te queda; después de darás un baño para deshacerte de toda esa suciedad que traes encima…—

Mariah disimuladamente se olfateó a sí misma, no olía mal; solo detectaba un gran olor a tierra y a una sustancia que no conocía del todo pero le lastimaba el olfato. Pero, si esa mujer lo decía, al parecer no había ser viviente que pudiese decirle: No,… a parte de ese mandón de cabellos blancos cuyo nombre ya no recordaba

—…y después te alojarás en mi habitación—dio círculos a su alrededor como bailaría, Mariah supo que estaba en su habitación—Pero tendré que mandar a Kenny al cuarto de Ray… Tyson y Max comparten cuarto, por lo que Ray, Kenny y…Kai…—susurro pensativa

Es verdad, así se llamaba.

—…Tendré que inventar una buena excusa—se dijo a sí misma bajando la mirada—Diré que estoy en _mis días_—dijo demasiado divertida y algo sonrojada—Si eso haré.

Al parecer esa mujer llamada Dizzi Drakctril era una persona de cuidado, cuando Mariah le pregunto en medio de su baño de tina el qué había pasado con ella antes de que la rescatasen contestó con seriedad que no sabía, y no deseaba que le preguntara más acerca de eso para cambiar de tema radicalmente; no era una persona sencilla de comprender, pero al parecer **su chico** llamado Kenny ó, "El Jefe", hacía un buen intento.

Lo siguiente fue más liviano, Dizzi acomodo los vendajes en su cuerpo de modo que no le fueran un problema a la hora de ponerle el vestido mientras charlaban de los justos en referencia a los chicos…

—Dime Mari-chan—dijo Dizzi sonriente mientras subía el vestido desde abajo. La peli rosa tenía un corsé blanco que le apretaba un poco de la cintura y del pecho, la mujer de cabellos blancos sonrió y le dijo que **esas características** le ayudarían a conseguirle un buen juguetito antes de contraer matrimonio. Por motivos desconocidos no deseaba casarse, al menos no en un momento cercano a ese— ¿Qué es lo que más te atrae en un chico?

—No lo sé—susurro algo pensativa— ¿Y a ti?

Dizzi rio y dijo: — Me gustan los chicos como mi querido Kenny—musitó como una adolecente enamorada, a pesar de que al parecer ya topaba los 20 años de edad

—_Sí, ya… me quedó claro_—susurro rodando los ojos

—No te preocupes, cuando conozcas a todos los chicos seguramente te agradaran como me agradan a mi… aunque espero que no te agrade demasiado **mi** Kenny—dijo resaltando el "mí" con una gran sonrisa

Vivir ahí iba a ser de lo más difícil. Y más sabiendo que el tipo que mandaba no la deseaba en ese lugar; sin embargo había cosas que aún no sabía, cómo el ¿Por qué estaba herida? ¿Por qué no la dejaban regresar a su hogar? ¿Por qué ese chico llamado Ray decía conocerla si ella no sabía ni quién era él? (y lo más preocupante es que el nombre "Mariah" le sonaba conocido. Sin embargo su nombre era otro, no lo sabía pero no era esa Mariah de la que ese chico llamado Ray hablaba)

Demasiadas cosas había rondando en su cabeza, demasiadas que en esos momentos estaban provocándole un dolor de cabeza.

Lo último que recuerda es que fue al río que estaba un poco lejano a la aldea, cuando iba a cruzar un pequeño puente para llegar deprisa puesto que la noche se acercaba, y después; todo se puso negro.

.

.

.

Dizzi se despidió de Mariah no sin antes pedirle que no saliera de la habitación por más que deseara hacerlo puesto que afuera no iba a encontrar personas tan amables

—Bien, nada de salir—repitió la peli rosada tocando los vendajes de su cabeza con la mano izquierda, le dolía un poco pero aún así hizo parecer que no era así; sonrió dando a entender que había captado bien la orden, Dizzi asintió y salió una vez vestida con un hermoso vestido de color rojo sin mangas y amarado por atrás con un lazo entrelazado en la espalda color blanco que hacía perfecta combinación con su cabello.

La joven se sentó escuchando el sonido de las sábanas amoldarse a ella y dejo caer un poco su cuerpo por completo procurando no hacer mucho contacto con la quemadura aún vendada que hacía cubrir todo su pecho, ambos hombros, la espalda, y parte del brazo y la mano derecha; aunque la incomodidad llegó a su espalda quisiera o no. Aunque eso a ella no le importó, de cierto modo se sentía acostumbrada a ese dolor.

—Mmm estoy aburrida—bufó sin saber en qué distraerse.

.

.

.

— ¡Maestro Petrov! ¡¿A dónde va?! —Preguntó un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes de aproximadamente siete años; vestido con harapos y sin zapatos

—Ese idiota de Kai cree que me ha engañado—, murmuraba el rubio de ojos azules y obviamente más alto y robusto que su acompañante, o en este caso; aprendiz. No era algo que a Spencer le gustara hacer pero eran ordenes de Voltaire: Un samurái experimentado siempre deberá tener a un súbdito cada año y asegurarse de que sea el mejor entre los demás. La recompensa, una espalda… una de las mejores hechas por el mismo Voltaire

Ese bastardo de Kai tenía una. La primera, sin embargo fue un estúpido regalo, y eso no contaba además de que el Hiwatari nunca ha tenido súbditos, y su abuelito como siempre; cumplía sus caprichos.

Pero esta vez no; Kai ocultaba algo. Lo que abrazaba en la habitación de Dizzi no era un oso (aunque debía admitir que por un momento lo pensó) era una persona, y si esa persona no era un samurái; Kai debía considerarse en problemas serio puesto que en ese castillo solo podían estar los que pudieran ser útiles para el amo Voltaire

—Kim—llamó al chico—Llama a Tala y dile que quiero hablar con él en dos horas en mi habitación, necesito asegurarme de una cosa.

—P-pero—intentó decir antes de que la mano llena de cicatrices se posara en su cabeza con delicadeza

—Solo haz lo que te dije—; ordenó una vez más con mucha más seriedad. El castaño asintió y Spencer quitó su mano para dejarlo ir y seguir su camino hacia las habitaciones de las _madrigueras_.

.

.

.

Tala vio como Kai subía hacía el techo del castillo, de nuevo; por lo regular el pelirrojo siempre debía quedarse ahí por su Voltaire necesitaba algo y Boris estaba de viaje, en esos momentos el mayordomo de Hiwatari-sama estaba haciendo tratos con un rey del oeste un poco más alejado de sus territorios, se había llevado a unos siete chicos para su protección y él debía quedarse para atender a Voltaire en lo que necesitara. Como uno de sus mejores samuráis debía de hacerlo

— ¡Valkov-sama! —Grito un agitado aprendiz, el aprendiz de Spencer si mal no recordaba

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó sin separar su espalda de la pared a un lado de la enorme puerta del señor y sin bajar sus cruzados brazos

—E-el señor Petrov, q-quiere hablar c-con usted—dijo agitado y sudado de la frente

—No me digas, un nuevo plan para Kai de una mala impresión y el señor Voltaire lo suba de puesto ¿no es así? —Preguntó volteando a verlo, aun miraba el corredor que el Hiwatari menor había tomado para largarse de ahí mientras escuchaba al castaño

—…Sí—suspiro sabiendo bien que Spencer debería hacer algo más que perseguir a Kai. Sin embargo, cuando ese nombre se borraba de la mente del rubio, el Petrov parecía más tranquilo y menos burlón; hasta podía decir que era un buen maestro

—Y supongo que, tu pellejo correrá peligro si no voy—murmuro arqueando una ceja. Él asintió—Avisaré al señor Voltaire. Espera aquí.

—Sí señor—contestó Kim algo aliviado. Al menos viviría un día más.

.

.

.

Spencer llegó a la habitación de Dizzi, estaba cerrada y al parecer no había nadie en el corredor; lo sabía muy bien y apostaría su alma por esa afirmación puesto que los _novatos _eran expertos en hacer ruido y en esa ocasión todo estaba en silencio; seguramente porque toda esa bola de perdedores estaban a punto de disfrutar de la fiestecilla esa.

Casi se preguntó si vería a Kai ahí, pero lo desecho rápidamente puesto que la _noticia_ dada por Voltaire para su nieto que todos sabían excepto el peliblanco por cuestiones que el rubio no conocía. Lo único que sabía era que nadie, **nadie** debía decirle a Kai que él y su equipo destruían aldeas comunes y corrientes desde que los _Demolition Boys_ se separaron; no tenía caso seguir sin Ivan Papov ni Bryan Kuznetsov; quienes desaparecieron en una noche de abril. Algunos dicen que desaparecieron, otros, que fueron asesinados por una supuesta traición mientras dormían; y la más incoherente, que Voltaire ya no los necesitaba y mando a su **mejor asesino** para hacerlos desaparecer. Y más porque su mejor asesino era Bryan.

—Que estupidez—murmuró haciendo desaparecer todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, habían pasado dos años desde aquella desaparición y Spencer aún no olvidada a ese idiota narizón ni a ese bruto sádico cara blanca que aparte de Kai y Tala, lograba superarlo.

.

.

.

Mariah suspiro por ochenteava vez. Estaba aburrida y bastante imperativa, no podía quedarse quieta y en esos momentos ya se encontraba caminando en círculos con los pies descalzos, por si fuera poco también tendría que molestar a la joven Dizzi y a los demás con un resfriado; se sentó en la cama de golpe después de dar duros pasos al suelo para llegar al recinto de descanso de la peliblanca.

El sonido del pomo la desconcertó un poco, no sabía que a Dizzi se le había olvidado algo; seguramente algo para abrigarse o algo para cubrirse esa delicada espalda que tenía a vista de todo el mundo.

— ¿Se te ha olvidado algo Dizzi? —Preguntó levantándose para después llevarse una gran sorpresa— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Qué curioso—dijo un sonriente Spencer al cerrar la puerta tras él. No fue nada difícil encontrarla—Es lo mismo que yo deseo preguntarte, _osito de Kai_—. Su mirada se tornó más pesada dándole un escalofrío a Mariah

— ¿Osito de quién? —Cuestionó confundida

—Bueno, no importa…, gracias a ti, esa bola de fracasados morirá por traición al castillo Hiwatari…

_«__El… el castillo. El castillo Hiwatari__»__._ Pensó Mariah algo perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo el sonido de una espada siendo desenfundada llamó su atención— ¡Espera! —Exclamó— ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!—Grito la peli rosa bastante asustada; y cómo no estarlo si un tipo del tamaño de un gorila te amenaza con una espada de su altura

— ¿Qué es lo que pienso hacer?—Rio ante la estúpida pregunta, era obvio, asesinarla y después mostrarle el cuerpo y evidencia a Voltaire… aunque antes de llegar con el anciano tendría que convencer a Tala y por eso mismo lo citó en dos horas, aunque ahora sabía que no necesitaba dos horas.

Qué estúpido fue, creyó que _ellos _serían más listos y ocultarían a la intrusa en la habitación de alguna otra **basura**; sí eso incluía a ese traidor de Kai. Pero ya no importaba. Sonrió y se acercó a Mariah quién lo miraba temerosa. Oh sí, amaba esa mirada en el rostro de sus víctimas.

.

.

.

Abajo donde era esa supuesta reunión que más bien parecía un velorio, estaban los chicos reunidos en grupo (obviamente) sin Kai a su lado ya que sabían que a ese chico las fiestas le eran desagradables; la parte buena era que Voltaire ya había dado su típico discurso dándoles las gracias a ellos por haber destruido a la **aldea enemiga** (qué cinismo del tipo, se dijeron todos mordiéndose la lengua forzados a sonreír mientras los presentes aplaudían de forma _delicada_), algo corto pero bastante incomodo.

—Max—Llamó Dizzi al chico de cabellos rubios que hablaba con Kenny

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó volteando con un vaso de jugo en sus manos. A él no le gustaba el alcohol como a los demás de su grupo, además de qué era demasiado sensible y se emborrachaba con facilidad

—Necesito que vayas a mi habitación y le subas este platillo de comida a Mariah—Le susurro dándole un plato de losa lleno de carne de pollo, verduras como lechuga y pepinos cortados y un vaso grande lleno agua; aún no conocían sus gustos con la comida, por lo que Dizzi esperaba que le gustara a la chica de cabellos rosados

—P-pero—, articuló temiendo que alguien lo viera y preguntara; él no era muy bueno con las excusas

—Eres muy rápido y también puedes infiltrarte en demasiados lugares—susurro con más fuerza la muchacha con tono amenazador. —Mi habitación no te será un problema. ¿O sí? —, entrecerró los ojos rojizos dándose cuenta que las manos temblorosas de Max tomaban el plato y el vaso

—C-claro q-que no—; sonrió dándose la vuelta para salir en caminata rápida y algo "cuadrada"

Cuando el rubio se perdió entre la multitud que seguía charlando, Kenny miró a Dizzi algo acusante.

— ¿No crees que exageraste?

—Claro que no—se limitó a contestar antes de quitarle el vaso de vino a su _amado_ geniecillo

.

.

.

—Esa loca—bufó Max ya en el pasillo, cuando subió la mirada vio la puerta de Dizzi cerrada; seguramente esa bruja de blanco la cerró para protección de Mariah, menos mal que esa chica se había ganado la simpatía de la única mujer del grupo, de lo contrarío le iría algo mal ya que la oji carmesí no solía fiarse de las personas con facilidad. Dejó el vaso en el suelo y abrió la puerta, con mucha dificultar a decir verdad; levantó el vaso y entro—Mariah, Dizzi me… envió—. El lugar estaba vacío— ¿Mariah? ¡Mariah!

Dejó la comida en el suelo y salió de la habitación, si alguien la encontraba; todos estarían en problemas grandes. Y ella seguramente tendría que ser asesinada; No sabía mucho de la muchacha, pero Ray la conocía y la pérdida de su vida, iba a afectarle bastante

— ¡Mariah! ¡Mariah! ¡¿Dónde estás?!—Grito Max sin darle importancia al peliblanco que lo miró algo aburrido. Kai se quedó atrás y el rubio siguió en su búsqueda, importándole poco abría las puertas de los demás cuartos encontrándolos vacíos, claro excepto uno que no pudo abrir, estaba cerrado con llave— ¡Abran! —Golpeó la puerta

— ¡Largo!—Grito un excitado y molesto chico

—Váyanse—dijo la _compañera _causando vergüenza en el oji azul

—L-lo siento—, salió corriendo de ahí para segur buscando

Puerta tras puerta, corredor tras corredor y el Mizuhara llegó a una conclusión: Mariah estaba afuera del castillo.

Pero ¿cómo llegó afuera del castillo?

Lo que no vio debido a lo que pasó, fue que la ventana de Dizzi estaba abierta.

.

.

.

Kai corría desesperadamente por el bosque maldiciendo entre dientes por lo que iba a hacer; de hecho lo que estaba a punto de realizar perturbaba **todo** su orgullo. Y por todos los cielos que si ella se negaba él explotaría

Hablando de explotar, las bombas que usualmente usaba Spencer se hicieron presentes algo lejos de donde estaba él. Ese imbécil, de peligroso solo tenía la cara; pero para alguien que era (aunque sea) de un nivel más alto que el del rubio, era una mierda con patas que no sabía hacer nada sin una espada o sin bombas. Una explosión llegó a él después de un grito femenino, sí, su intuición le había guiado bien. Ahí estaba ella

— ¡Ven aquí!—Grito Spencer tras aventar otra bomba

— ¡NO!—Exclamó la peli rosada antes de salir volando por el impacto ya con varios rasguños, y con el vestido rasgado y sucio. Cayó al suelo justamente a los pies del Hiwatari

— ¡Spencer!

.

.

.

—Voltaire-sama, desde hace rato quiero preguntarle. ¿Acaso esas no son explosiones?—Le preguntó un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos azules con tez algo bronceada

—Me parece que sí pero no se preocupe, seguramente es Spencer—dijo confiado. —Él usualmente no viene a las fiestas y prefiere entrenar afuera.

Su mirada era seria pero el hombre miró la puerta principal de reojo, ese mocoso torpe estaba poniendo nervioso a sus invitados y eso lo molestaba; que mal que Tala tuvo un asuntillo que atender, de lo contrarío mandaría al pelirrojo a decirle a Spencer que se quedara quieto por tan solo **dos malditas horas**.

.

.

.

Max llegó algo alterado abajo junto a Dizzi y a Kenny, no veía a Tyson o a Ray por lo que decidió no perder más el tiempo.

—D-Dizzi, te-tenemos un p-problema.

La peliblanca y el castaño se miraron entre sí.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está Spencer? —Cuestionó Tala al súbdito

—No lo sé señor, él dijo que le esperara aquí en dos horas.

— ¿Dos horas?

¡Joder! No lo había recordado ¿o Kim no se lo había dicho? Eso no importaba, no debía perder el tiempo, debía encontrar al rubio y preguntarle lo que deseaba puesto que Voltaire no le permitiría volver a escabullirse del trabajo por segunda vez en el día. Si ese rubio idiota no hubiese sido su antiguo compañero de equipo, jamás hubiese aceptado ese estúpido encuentro

—Lo buscaré—le dijo el pelirrojo al castaño antes de salir del lugar citado caminando con tranquilidad, aunque en su interior estaba algo molesto consigo mismo por haberse apresurado y pensar que Spencer (como siempre) saldría con otra de sus tonterías rápidas e incoherentes

.

.

.

— ¡¿Así que esto es lo que ocultabas Kai?!—Grito Petrov al ver como el chico se agachaba para tomar a la muchacha entre sus brazos para levantarse dispuesto a irse

—Kai—susurro Mariah abriendo un ojo dándose cuenta que ese chico era el engreído que anteriormente la había corrido del castillo

— ¡¿A dónde vas Kai?!

—Al castillo, imbécil; le has herido el tobillo—miro una herida alojada en el lugar ya mencionado que sangraba, y no dudaba que las quemaduras estaban sangrando; la venda de su cabeza estaba teñida en sangre ligeramente y algunos rasguños nuevos se habían agregado a su cara—Y al parecer no solo eso—murmuro algo molesto. Él odiaba a los que eran débiles, pero estaba dispuesto a matar a los que se aprovechaban de ese tipo de personas (que ironía, pero **aquello** había sido diferente)

—Maldito—, gruño Spencer al ver como éste le daba la espalda—Jamás… ¡Jamás me des la espalda!—Grito antes de desenfundar su espada nuevamente y correr en dirección al peliblanco que también comenzó a correr

_«__Este infeliz__»__._ Se dijo el chico de mirada fría pero algo preocupada pasando por arbustos y demás para poder hacer tiempo y evitar que esa chica sufriera más golpes. Su libertad dependía de ello.

El Petrov sacó una bomba cuya forma era redonda y el color era gris. Kai no iba a salvarse ésta vez, sin embargo algo que no se espero fue una rama golpeando su rostro haciendo que la bomba se saliera de sus manos pero que no perdiera el rumbo del objetivo.

.

.

.

—Me alegro que haya podido venir Kaede-san—dijo el Hiwatari complacido por la presencia de una mujer de alta sociedad y una mujer muy sabia que lo había ayudado en algunos momentos difíciles

—El placer es mío Hiwatari—contestó de forma cortés, alzó su copa llena de vino y la chocó con la del hombre enfrente de ella; hasta que una explosión azotó un poco e hizo que ambos miraran la puerta principal

Tala bajo apresurado llegando a lado del hombre. Spencer esperaría para exponer sus _ridiculeces _hasta que Hiwatari-sama lo dijera.

— ¿Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer?—Preguntó Voltaire sin mirar a Tala, él asintió—Bien, ahora ve a investigar lo que está pasando allá afuera—le gruñó molesto antes de que las puertas se abrieran con brutalidad y los samuráis se pusieran en posición de defensa y dispuestos para atacar. Sin embargo de la nube de humo y polvo salió Kai con la mujer en brazos; ambos mal vistos por algunos de los presentes. Ya todos sabían que ese nieto del amo Voltaire era un busca-problemas

Así que era él, se dijo Voltaire muy irritado. Dizzi y los demás observaron preocupados NO a Kai, sino a lo que él traía entre sus brazos; sin duda eso era lo que todos estaban viendo más que al empolvado presente peliblanco. Una chica, ¿de dónde salió?

Dizzi, Kenny y Max comenzaron a temblar. Se supone que Mariah debía estar fuera del castillo y ellos desobedecieron, pero ya no había vuelta atrás; habían desobedecido al heredero de la fortuna Hiwatari e iban a aceptar las consecuencias de hacerlo. Kenny comenzó a pensar en el próximo movimiento y en una **buena** explicación para la _osadía_ cometida; aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada.

— ¡Kai!—Exclamó el anfitrión completamente molesto, cuando llegó a con su nieto éste le interrumpió abruptamente y sin medir sus palabras manteniendo la cabeza agachada

— ¡Si otro de tus fracasados y estúpidos samuráis vuelve a tocar a mi **prometida**, te juro que lo **mato**!—. No espero respuesta, solo paso de largo y subió las escaleras con lentitud dejando una hilera de sangre que seguramente era de su muslo o pierna derecha

Voltaire dejo de respirar por un segundo y pudo jurar que una línea de saliva salió de sus labios. Tala abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Dizzi abrió la boca formando un gran "O". Kenny no hizo ninguna expresión pero no podía negar que eso lo tomó desprevenido. Max se atoró en su propio gemido de sorpresa… Y **todos** los presentes se formaron una sola pregunta seguida de una mejor: **¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Kai tenía una "Prometida"?!**

—**Fіи dє сарітulo****—**

* * *

_Espero me perdonen._

_**Asumi Hiwatari-chan, nessi 98, IviWay, y **_

_Les agradezco sus comentarios anteriores de todo corazón y espero no haberles desesperado con mi impuntualidad, lamentablemente la inspiración no llegaba por lo que REMODELÉ los capítulos anteriores y actualicé mi otro fic: __**Las Cuerdas de Gato**__, a la cual les invitó a pasar y echarle un vistazo ;D_

_Sigan alimentando mi imaginación con sus reviwes y sugerencias,_

_JA NE!_


End file.
